Hisao Shiba
| birthday = May 30 | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6') | weight = 77kg (170 lbs) | affiliation = , , | profession = | position = 3rd Seat of the 10th Division | previous position = | division = | partner = | base of operations = , | relatives = | education = | shikai = Gunshi | bankai = Souzou Gunshi | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Episode 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Hisao Shiba (司波寿夫, Shiba Hisao) is the 3rd Seat of the , in the , serving under Captain . Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities : Hisao has displayed great swordsmanship skills, especially since he is able to fight on par simultaneously with multiple Adjuchas-class Hollows and officer-level Shinigami without releasing his Zanpakutō. : Hisao possesses considerable skill in Kidō, using multiple mid-level spells to great effect by simply stating their names without incantations, numbers, or types, while retaining considerable power and control. : Hisao is proficient enough in Hakuda to hold his own against expert combatants. He is adept at blending with his opponent’s movements allowing him to control the actions of his opponent with minimal effort. : Hisao is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. He has demonstrated that he could use Flash Steps proficiently in battle by evading a barrage of attacks from his opponents. : Though only a 3rd Seat, Hisao boasts a high spiritual power, and has the spiritual power level of a lieutenant of the . His Reiatsu is white. *' ':He possesses great control over his spiritual energy, needing only the minimum amount of energy to use techniques to their full potency. Zanpakutō Gunshi (軍師, Strategist) *'Shikai': Gunshi’s release command is "United we Stand" (団結の力, danketsu no chikara Viz "Power of Unity"). :Shikai Special Ability: Gunshi forces Hisao into a meditative state. While in this meditative state it allows him to influence others behavior. He can coordinate allies to work together with enhanced precision as well as simultaneously demoralize enemies, reducing their combat effectiveness. Hisao’s mastery allows him to coordinate hundreds of allies, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively; while simultaneously demoralize hundreds of enemies, hindering the effectiveness of their actions and making them vulnerable to the actions of his allies. *'Bankai': Souzou Gunshi (創造軍師, Creation Strategist): :' Bankai Special Ability': Its bankai gives Hisao the ability to manipulate the outcome of situations, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things not to happen. He can influence situations to go a certain way by concentrating hard enough on his desired outcomes. He can render opponent’s attacks completely harmless and their defenses completely ineffective. Even thought unlike its shikai Hisao is not forced into a meditative state, this ability requires his full concentration in order to work. Although the situation may work out according to his intentions, unexpected incidents may still influence the outcome, such as allies becoming traumatized. Category:Shiba Clan Category:Male Category:Shinigami